The Meeting Of The Worlds
by al28894
Summary: What would happen if our world, the alien planets, the dimensional worlds, and the anime/cartoonian universe meet each other, simply because of a monumental accident? WARNING: CRACK. Contains a lot of XXXHOLIC, though.
1. The Meeting Of The Worlds

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY! NADA!**

**Oh yeah, If some of the words don't make any sense to you, the explenations for them is at the bottom of the page**

**THE MEETING OF THE WORLDS.**

A LITTLE NOTE FROM THE NARRATOR

First, the happenings.

Then, the words.

That's usually how I see things.

Or at least, that's how I try.

**Here Is a Small Fact**

**I know your deepest, darkest secrets.**

Please, do not be frightened. I am in all truthfulness a great keeper of secrets, although most people might cringe at the thought of me finding out what happens behind their closed doors. Please, trust me. I most definitely can be secretive. I can be amiable. Agreeable. Affable. And that's only the As. Just don't ask me to be unimaginative. Unimaginative has nothing to do with me.

Of course, an introduction.

A beginning.

Where are my manners?

I could introduce myself properly, but then, you could be hurling a crystal glass or a china pot at me if I do so. But then, as the Royal Scribe to the Topkapi Dynasty, It is my job to record the events that occur thought the planes and hills of my world. Sometimes though, my duties have forced me to delve into _your_ world, and it didn't help that I am one of the rare few in my family to have a sixth sense; the ability to read other people's minds.

So, inadvertently, I have known about what you have done, and if you feel angry or disgusted at me, you have all the rights to do so. This gift of mine is beyond my control, and I am sorry if it has made you repulsed or disgraced. Lately though, this sixth sense has been proven to be a lifesaver for me, especially during the time when our worlds meet a few months ago.

Which in turn brings me to the story that you shall read if you turn this page. I have scoured the land for weeks and have interviewed the people for months and I have compiled their testimonies in the pages behind these paragraphs. I want to tell you much more of this, but I can see that were' running out of empty places to write more sentences. So, as my last words, I wish for you to enjoy this tale as much as it enjoys me.

P.S. : It dosn't matter if you don't understand some of the words that I am saying, for you will understand them as you read the following pages.

***

PROLOGUE

"Something's amiss!" said the Director General of CERN as the entire facility began to shake.

"We must get out of here!" replied a scientist as cracks started to appear on the walls and ceiling.

"NO! I will not leave my research!" said the Director.

"But sir, we have to leave immediately!" said another scientist as alarms rang across the entire facility.

"No!"

"But sir!"

"You may go, but I'm staying here!"

"But-"

"Go!"

BOOM!!!!

***

Molly Sloan was walking through Times Square on a cold October evening.

To an outsider, she may appear as an ordinary 10 year-old girl, walking along the sidewalks. But for someone who knew her well, they would see a distressed, heartbroken girl who had a divorced father living in Queens and a sick mother lying on a bed in a hospital in the Bronx.

Molly could not believe that her mother, the light of her life, would be gone in six month's time for contracting leukemia and that she would be staying forever with her father. Already, the thought of her mother dying reminded her of her sister, who died in a car crash just over a year ago. Every day, she prayed hard, hoping for her mother's miraculous recovery although it all appeared rather bleak. Little did she suspect that very soon, her wish would be granted in an unbelievable way…

*

Meanwhile, halfway across the galaxy, in a planet called "Lusutupamia…"

The Grand Chairman of the United Universal Federation (U.U.F.) was doing her usual business in her grand office in the Federation's headquarters. For an alien, she was extremely humanoid except that her skin was too fair, her height exceeded the average human and her eyes were too big with blue irises and yellow pupils. And yes, the Grand Chairman was an alien woman.

She looked at her reflection in the huge mirror which hung on the opposite wall and felt rather pensive as a no nose and no haired alien looked back at her. She was just ending a call with an alien ambassador through the intergalactic phone network (the aliens have invented phones 450 years ago) when she could feel a tremor as if they have been hit by an earthquake and the air in front of her shimmered and rippled as if it had been heated up by a few degrees…

*

Meanwhile, in an unknown dimension, a young Japanese woman in a black kimono is staring to the garden of her strange shophouse when she too sees that the air in front of her shimmered and rippled. The woman knew that in a few minutes time, the alien planets and the dimensional universe will collide in a most unimaginable way...

*

Molly Sloan thought she was dreaming.

Suddenly, the entire city shook as if an earthquake had struck. All around her, everyone was screaming as the entire city shook. Then, the air in front of her shimmered and rippled as if someone is heating it. Suddenly, a bright light like an explosion blinded her eyes and when she could see through her hands again, she thought that she was really dreaming.

The air seemed to split in two revealing some sort of portal which shows a Japanese shophouse that is surrounded by tall buildings. But, it was the _**look**_ of the house that was strange. The house looked two-dimensional as if it was picked from a cartoon and placed there, in front of Molly's eyes. Then, as suddenly as it happened, the air seemed to have closed itself and a gateway between the two worlds was gone, for now.

As Molly recovered herself after seeing the strange sight, she heard screams from the crowd in Times Square as in mid-air; more portals were opening and closing like mad eyelids. As one portal close, another one opens as Molly said to herself "What the HECK is going on here?"

*

(_alien language…_) - (translated)-"WHAT'S HAPPENING!!!??"

The Grand Chairman stormed through the Science and Astronomy Department of the U.U.F.; Her 3-fingered reptilian hands turned into balls of fury after what she saw minutes earlier in her office. Right in front of her, the air ripped apart with a tremendous force, revealing a huge square with a huge pillar at its center. After a few seconds, the portal closed and right on cue, she received a phone call from the Sky Watch Department about what was happening on Planet Earth.

"How can there be portals appearing all over the galaxy!!!" She bellowed.

There is chaos all around her as many alien scientists scrambled around boardrooms and computers (invented 589 years ago). As the pandemonium continued, there were other reports coming in that more portals have appeared in other planets across the galaxy.

"Your Honour, we are still pinpointing the source of this occurrence but early reports are suggesting that it may have a connection with an experiment on Planet Earth" a crablike alien scientist said.

"Get me lines to Vampiriana, Himenoptera, and Dinotopia. I need to see _Them _NOW!!" she screamed.

"Also, get my spaceship ready in 5 minutes". She then took out her cell phone and contacted a person who was so powerful that even the great Grand Chairman of the U.U.F. respected.

*

The telephone rang in the shop house.

The woman in the kimono picked up the receiver and said "Yes?"

"Yuuko-san, I -" the voice of the Grand Chairman blared through the receiver.

"- Want to know what is happening?" the woman called Yuuko replied. "Well, it is happening in our worlds too".

"What!?"

"The others have already called me for an explanation. It is happening in our worlds too. There's even a portal that appeared in my garden earlier."

"Oh, what is happening to our worlds now? Just a few minutes ago everything was fine!"

"Calm down. I think I know who is responsible for this mess" said the Dimensional Witch in a grave voice.

(note: The aliens have known about the existence of cartoon and anime worlds for a long, long, _long_ time.)

*

Back in Times Square, a new portal opened up, revealing a herd of carnivorous dinosaurs charging violently at the bystanders and forced Molly to run for her life. All around her, there were people frantically running, shouting, and screaming. Across Times Square, the world-famous huge plasma screens towering over their heads now showed incredible footage of the same occurrences, now happening around the world.

Then, a new portal opened up right in front of Molly. She managed to sidestep the portal but the Velociraptor chasing her didn't. Then, just as she felt that the worst is over, a new portal opened right under her feet and she literally _dropped_ into another world.

*

Meanwhile, in a dimensional world called "Himenoptera…"

"Marya! Marya!" shouted Prince Ahmed, calling to his sister, Princess Marya as the Topkapi palace rumbled and groaned as more portals opened, bringing with them the strange-looking peoples and creatures from other worlds.

Incredibly, this also includes the creatures from the anime and cartoonian worlds.

"Over here! I finally found it!" said a voice as a figure ran past Ahmed. He couldn't see the figure clearly through the dust filling the air (could it have been Conan Edogawa? –OMG!!! –) but he was sure that the figure couldn't see _him _either. Like the aliens, the dimensional peoples had also known about the existence of cartoon and anime worlds (This explains the Grand Chairman's conversation with Yuuko Ichihara. Yes, _Yuuko Ichihara._)

"Where have you been!?" cried out Ahmed towards her sister as the whole palace shook again.

"Finding this! I managed to find the last one!" she replied, showing a strange short rod-like device in her palm. It was an emergency portal maker. For a human (or alien) in trouble, they could use this device to create an emergency portal to get out of harm's way.

"Come on!" said the princess, pressing a button on the device and instantly, a new portal emerged revealing Yukko's shophouse and both of them passed through just as young Molly Sloan dropped into the palace.

*

When Molly recovered herself, she thought "Now I'm REALLY dreaming!"

She was standing in a long corridor with huge windows to one side. There were carvings on the walls and intricate carpets laid on the floors. But before Molly could experience the true splendor of the corridor, she heard a growling sound behind her.

She ran. The wolf behind her ran too. Its jaws snapping close to Molly's ankles. As she ran, Molly noticed a portal showing the same strange Japanese shophouse she saw earlier in Times Square. Molly figured that she could sidestep the portal but she was going too fast and Molly went straight into the portal just before it closed.

*

Back in Lusutupamia, within the walls of the U.U.F., the Grand Chairman is having a heated discussion with the top three rulers of the dimensional worlds in her private office.

"So it was the work of the people on earth?" questioned the High Chancellor of Dinotopia, Zipeau Stenesaurus.

"Yes. Apparently the scientist's of that planet were doing an experiment to create what many called "The God Particle"." Replied the Grand Chairman.

"But, the scientists should know that tampering with the molecular structure of atoms would be a dangerous thing?" asked the sultan of Himenoptera, Mehmed the Fifth.

"Apparently most of the scientists who worked on the experiment are atheists. They do not believe in god." said the Chairman.

"No wonder their experiment went horribly wrong. Tampering with the most fundamental law of the universe, I wouldn't be surprised that something from our worlds would terrorise them." said the king of Vampiriana, Count Dartand the Third.

"Indeed. My scientists who working here and my armada in space have pinpointed the cause of the dimensional rips. It seems that the scientists on Earth have lost control of their facility when their "God Particle" experiment instead tore apart the very fabric of time, space and _reality_. Listen; by now the portal activity has slowed down although it will never stop completely unless the facility itself would be shut down. To make sure this absolutely happens, I propose that we should bomb the facility!"

*

"You do realize that I would require compensation for staying the night here."

"Don't worry, Yuuko. We would pay you right after this whole thing is over." Said Ahmed.

"Yuuko, brother, I think you need to see this." piped up Marya from the dining room of Yukko's shop house.

Puzzled, Yuuko and Ahmed went into the dining room to see Marya, Maru, Moro, and Mokona looking at the television. Remarkable as it sounds, Yukko's television was connected to nearly every television station in the alien and dimensional worlds. (The aliens invented television 549 years ago)

On the television screen stood a dinosaurian anchorwoman from Dinotopia. She would have looked like a beautiful woman from earth if it weren't for her blue scaly skin and slightly reptilian face. The network seemed to be making a live broadcast. (Who wouldn't be if there are lots of portals opening everywhere and most of them were connecting with planet Earth).

"This just came in a few minutes ago." said the anchorwoman in her strange voice of her race. "The Grand Chairman of the United Universal Federation has…" she hesitated. "…has announced that she would be making the first ever alien - dimensional contact with planet Earth."

Ahmed's jaw fell.

Marya dropped the remote control.

"By the Tychan Treaty of 1789," said the dinosaurian. "The alien races and dimensional rulers have declared that no alien or dimensional beings would ever set foot on planet Earth indefinitely due to the human's violent nature and their view of being superior to all of life there. However, the Grand Chairman announced a few minutes ago that she would personally meet the greatest ruler of the said planet to explain the situation that the humans themselves have created. So far, the news network has not received any information from the other members of the U.U.F."

"Impossible." said Marya.

"Maybe not." said Yuuko.

"Meanwhile," said the anchorwoman "a great number of calls have reached us that the dimensional rip is not only bringing races and creatures from the alien planets and dimensional worlds, but also bringing races and creatures from the anime and cartoonian worlds."

"WHAT!!??" shouted Ahmed.

"Shh!" cried Mokona.

"We have received many unconfirmed reports that the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother are at a city on planet Earth called "New York", Detective Conan and Ran Maori are at the Seventeen Falls in Vampiriana and Shaoran and Sakura are at the Grand History Museum at Baghdad, Himenoptera." said the anchorwoman.

"Anime worlds…" said Yuuko with a small laugh.

"Baghdad..."said Ahmed.

"I wonder. I really wonder…" said Marya, her voice trailing away as the three of them were in their own thoughts after what the anchorwoman said.

*

Molly Sloan had been resisting the urge to go in for at least 5 minutes.

She was holding to a streetlamp as her feet were pulling at her body to follow it into the strange shop house. Ever since she arrived at this world, she felt as if the shop house was pulling her in. A few seconds later, she realized that the shop house _is_ pulling her in. Since she was afraid of going to a place, any place, in an unfamiliar world, Molly had been able to fight off the pulling effect (temporarily) and grabbed the nearest thing she could find, a streetlamp.

By now, the main thing in Molly's brain was not the pulling effect, but the sheer _strangeness_ of the world that she is in. She was 3-dimensional but everything around her, the road, the sky, the shop house, even the streetlamp that she was holding seemed was as if she has been plucked from the real world and put into an animated movie.

Then, Molly could feel the pulling feeling again but this time she felt that she could shake it off this time. Then, with a shock, she realized that she had used almost all of her strength on holding the streetlamp and that she has very little to spare. Just a second after Molly thought of this, her strength failed her. She lost her grip on the streetlamp and started to walk towards the shop house.

*

"Taipodong missile launch code accepted." sounded a computerized voice.

The Grand Chairman, the leaders of the dimensional worlds and the Galactic Senate and the Democratic Wing looked in awe at the huge plasma screen that hung to one side in the Grand Meeting Room. Usually, the Room is used for annual meetings for the rulers of both universes. This time, however, the Room was used as a viewing post for the elites of the worlds.

The giant 25-foot screen was showing a proton-positive neutronic warhead with its cargo of high-energy electricity and plasma situated at a military base in Mu Areare. The experiment, on Earth, is still running even though it is running out of control; And following the Grand Chairman's self-formulated strategy, the missile is loaded with conventional explosives from Earth to mask the gigantic effects of the unearthly self-repairing of the fabric of time, space and reality.

Now, as chaos swept through the world and the setting Lusutupamian sun shone its sunset glow behind the huge windows of the Room, the leaders of the U.U.F. watched with their breaths held as countdown begins.

… - (translated) - "10, 9, 8, 7…"

*

Meanwhile, at the border between France and Switzerland…

"Everyone, this way!" cried out the Head of Particle Physics.

Nearly every scientist has fled from the building complexes that made up CERN (_Organisation Européenne pour la Recherche Nucléaire_) (European Organization for Nuclear Research), the largest science facility on Earth.

The beginning of the day started with an exciting experiment that involves using the Large Hadron Collider (LHC). Unfortunately, several seconds after the experiment started, the entire facility started to quake and portals started appearing out of thin air everywhere, bringing the strange creature from the Other worlds into the facility.

So far, there had been three Velociraptors, six huge leathery birds with three eyes that the scientists nicknamed "luptodons", and two "Grywolves" as the scientists call them. In reality these grywolves looked just like ordinary wolves except that they were twice as large, have no tails, and had eight eyes.

Anyway, the scientists were running from the facility as the alien mammals started to destroy everything inside it. But at the command center of the Large Hadron Collider, the Director of CERN was trying to control the experiment that's creating havoc around the world…

*

Molly Sloan walked right into the shop.

"Welcom -" shouted Maru and Moro in Japanese as they ran to the shop house entrance but they stopped when they looked at the customer. Molly stared back at Maru and Moro in shock as both girls looked two-dimensional, just like the rest of the world that she's in.

"A customer?" said Maru.

"A customer?" said Moro.

"Well, it seems that we have a customer."

Yuuko Ichihara is walking down to the door with mokona at her shoulders. Amazingly, even though she was Japanese, and that Maru and Moro spoke in Japanese, Yuuko just spoke to Molly in English.

"I take it that you don't speak Japanese. If not, I won't be speaking in English now, wouldn't I, Molly?" said Yuuko to the shocked Molly.

"H-h-how do-,"said she.

"How do I know your name? Well, let's just say that in this world, there are no coincidences. As for me speaking English, well, let's just say that I know a little pet that could translate our languages." Answered the witch while patting mokona.

"Come." Said Yuuko while holding her right hand out to Molly. "I think you will find that I may have something that interests you…"

*

"Now we must tell the greatest ruler of Earth what is happening."

The Grand Chairman and the dimensional rulers were having a meeting in the Grand Meeting Room. The giant Plasma-screen that a few minutes ago, showcased the missile launch, is now switched off. They were discussing about who shall be the envoy that would tell the greatest rule on Planet Earth (the President of The United States) what was happening a few hours ago.

"Since this is the first time we are establishing contact with Earth, I would think that the envoy would be someone who wouldn't frighten him." said Zipeau Stenesaurus. "So, I would think that you, Mehmed, would be the most suitable one for the job."

"I disagree with that." Said Mehmed. "What happened a few hours ago may not sound plausible if it is told by a _human_ envoy. I should think that it would be you, Chairman, that would be the most suitable one for the job."

"But, what would happen if I would scare the President instead of telling him what happened?" said the Grand Chairman. She is now having second thoughts about her plan to hold the first ever contact with Planet Earth.

"Well, there is one last candidate that would do perfectly for the task, but I think that The Dimensional Witch would have the President gaping in wonder instead of understanding what has happened," said Dartand. "Also, I would think that for me, a vampire, to be the envoy would scare the President even more." He added.

"So, all in favor for having the Grand Chairman as the envoy?" said Zipeau.

"I" said Mehmed and Dartand.

"But - but - oh well. Maybe I could be the envoy. But not one word of this to the press, alright? Or they would be having a field day." Said the Chairman.

"Don't worry. Besides, I think that the press would be having a lot of field days after what has happened." Said Zipeau while looking at the beautiful sunset vista of the city through one of the huge glass windows. The other leaders soon fell silent as the setting Lusutupamian sun's golden light is slowly flooding the Grand Meeting Room.

*

"Take this."

Molly Sloan could not believe her eyes. For months she had been praying for a cure to her mother's disease. And now…

"Is this a dream?" She questioned inside her head.

You see, a few minutes ago, after finding out that Yuuko Ichihara grants people wishes, Molly said to her that she wished for a cure that would save her mother. Yuuko said that it can be done, but (as always) compensation would be required for the wish and the price for the cure would be something that Molly treasures the most.

In Molly's wallet lies a picture of her with her only sister, who died in a car crash a year ago. For month's afterward, whenever Molly felt sad or angry, she would just look at the picture of her sister's - and hers - smiling faces an it would calm her down.

But when Yuuko requested the picture in exchange for the cure, Molly felt that her heart would burst with sadness as she felt that to save a life would mean losing the only memory of another. But then, she realized that (if alive) her sister wouldn't want to be loved more than their mother, even if it means losing the only memory of her. And so, she accepted.

"Grief can be great." Said Yuuko. "But sometimes, something good can be created out of it." Yuuko then reached into the folds of her kimono and took out a small glass bottle filled with clear liquid.

"Mix this cure with your mother's drink. By a few hours, I am sure that her disease would be gone."

"Oh, thank you, thank you!"

"That's alright. Now, Marya!"

"Hai!" said Marya as she pressed a button on the strange, rod-like device that she was holding. With a flash and a boom, a portal appeared in the garden showing the entrance of a hospital in New York.

With happiness in her heart, Molly ran towards the hospital doors and soon, the cold air of an October evening was felt on her face as she turned around to see the shop house with Yuuko, Mokona, Maru, Moro, Ahmed and Marya all waving at her. Then, the portal closed, and they were gone.

As Molly ran through the entrance doors, she knew, somewhere in her heart, that her mother would be alright in the end.

*

BOOM!!!

The ground itself shook and sound was deafening as the missile from Mu Areare has done its work in destroying CERN and stopping the Dimensional Rip as many of the scientists watched from afar.

"Well, there goes 4.6 billion francs." Said the Head of Particle Physics as he and the other scientists watched the fireball.

"At least we escaped with our lives." said a female scientist.

"But what are we going to do now?" Said another scientist. As he spoke, a whopping sound came from above as from the horizon, about a dozen helicopters with searchlights flew towards the crowd.

"Do I have to say the answer?" said the Head as the helicopter searchlights found the scientists.

Then, a shrill sound pierced through the noise of the flying machines blades as one of the female scientists reached for her hand phone.

"Hello, oh hi Mom! Yeah, I'm OK. Yes…what? WHAT!!!!!???? OK, I must go now. Bye."

She switched of her cellular device and turned to the crowd.

"Everyone, you're not gonna believe this, but the President of the USA has been kidnapped!" she shouted.

"WHAT!!??"

"Yes, It's true! My mother is in D.C. and she said that she saw this huge UFO coming out of nowhere and it shot this beam at the White House. After that, there's been nothing but news about this everywhere!"

"But that's impossible!" said the Head. "But then again, after what happened at CERN…" his voice trailed off as the helicopters landed in front of them.

**So that's the story for now. For the meaning of the strange words in my story earlier, here are the eplanations:**

**Alien Worlds: Tycha (Tychan Treaty), Lusutupamia.**

**Dimensional Universe: Dinotopia, Himenoptera, and Vampiriana.**

**Anime/cartoonian worlds: XXXHOLiC, Detective Conan, Fullmetal Alchemist, Tsubasa Reservoir.**

**So that's it. My first fanfic that involves chapters. Don't forget about this just yet, for you have not known about the fate of the President of the USA. What will happen to him? Until then, goodbye!**


	2. Through The Eyes Of The President

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTERS IN THE STORY, EXEPT THE PRESIDENT AND THE ALIENS.**

**THROUGH THE EYES OF THE PRESIDENT**

"**Look out, Mr. President!"**

President Charles Johnnson didn't think twice about the warning as he swung around to avoid a falling beam that crashed down just where he stood a second before. The condition of the White House was such in an appalling state that it was hard to believe that everything in Washington D.C. was peaceful just ten minutes ago.

Charles Johnnson was just making his usual business of running the country in the Oval Office while his wife and children are touring the Smithsonian Museum. Then, suddenly, the entire city shook as half a world away, the experiment at CERN goes horribly wrong. It lasted for just a few seconds but it was enough to leave the White House in a most shocking state.

In the Oval Office, the President raised himself up from the carpets as he fell over during the quake. The papers of his business were strewn about all over the floor as he pondered over what had happened. Then, the air shimmered and rippled apart as outside the office door and beyond the glass windows, shouts and screams were heard from just about everybody in the White House and in the city beyond.

"Mr. President, Mr. President!"

The door of the Oval Office suddenly broke apart as the President's bodyguards rushed towards their 'package' as the rippling air suddenly ripped itself apart showing a small flock of what looked like flying reptilian creatures.

The creatures are called 'Luptodons', flying reptiles from Mu Areare. These animals usually form colonies of up to two hundred Luptodons controlled by a queen, similar to honeybees. In Mu Areare, for three months every year, hunting seasons are held as every hunter in the galaxy would try to shoot down the flying lizards as trophies.

Immediately, the luptodons saw a banquet of human flesh right in front of them as the President quickly ran outside his Office, followed closely by his bodyguards as they tried to shoot down the flying reptiles. Unfortunately, the luptodons are very agile in the air and are quick to evade the bullets that are being fired at them. Across the White House, tour guides, tourists, maids, cooks and Secret Service agents are screaming and running from a variety of creatures. Some familiar, others completely exotic and alien.

"Just shoot the blasted things!"

"Everybody, evacuate!"

"Duck!"

"Look out!"

"Oh my…!"

Charles Johnnson and his bodyguards were almost at the back door that leads to the gardens when another portal appeared, revealing a pack of grywolves that had escaped the zoo at Laptlaka. Their eight eyes searching for their next meal.

Immediately, the grywolves charged at the President and his bodyguards, their bellies rumbling with hunger. However, their lives were soon cut short as one by one, each of them fell under the bodyguards bullets as they helped to defend the President as he tried to escape into the gardens via a ground floor window. After he managed to do so and (followed by his bodyguards) ran towards the White House gates, Charles Johnnson turned around to see the damage.

Forget the White House, it looked more like a Horror House in a carnival. Part of the kitchens are on fire, almost all of the windows are smashed, unknown creatures are making a riot inside, bits and pieces of furniture are being thrown out of the windows, and all the people who have worked or toured there are running for their lives in the garden.

Then, an explosion blasted through the burning kitchen and created a huge fireball which engulfed a third of the House creating a gaping hole in which the unknown and strange creatures of the Other worlds stampeded into the garden.

The President and his bodyguards ran towards the gate as a gigantic scorpion-looking creature charged towards them. It's thick exoskeleton protecting its skin from the barrage of bullets that the bodyguards fired. They were almost run out of bullets when suddenly, a large 'BOOM!' was heard and a strange thing suddenly appeared in the sky.

Following the booming sound came what looked like the lines of a sphere forming in the sky and suddenly, appearing inside it was a spacecraft that was not seen by anyone on Earth ever since the signing of the Tychan Treaty of 1789.

"_No object of alien or dimensional origin is allowed to land on Planet Earth except under necessary conditions."_

_(Third paragraph, line 4.)_

*

The UFO was saucer shaped with lots of lights adorning its metallic hull as it materialized out of the air. Suddenly, it shoots a bright beam of light at the scorpion-looking creature and all the other prowling monsters which, in a split second, became incapacitated with what looked like glowing beams of light which surrounded their legs and wings. After that, a second beam of light is shot towards the burning White House, extinguishing the raging fire that burned within. Then, with a shock, a third beam of light was directed at the President and he was instantly beamed aboard.

Charles Johnnson found himself standing in a world of whiteness. Everything around him was colored white. The walls, the floor, it was so white that he himself could not even see where the floor ended and the walls began. Then, with a shock, a new portal opened right in front of his eyes which revealed the most magnificent office you could have ever imagined.

The President found himself looking at a very large room with a very high ceiling. Its walls and floor were paneled with a wood that is not found in our world. A massive carpet decked with flowers and birds and geometric shapes graced the floor. Strange but opulent chairs were arranged around carved tables and pedestals located everywhere were supporting golden globes and strange, silvery instruments; And lastly, at the opposite end of the room, directly in front of the President's eyes, is a large carved desk with an alien (is it a female?) sitting on an ornate chair on one side of it, staring directly at the President.

Behind the alien 'woman' were tall windows that showed a most stunning vista of an alien city at sunset. Skyscrapers a kilometer high were soon followed by huge parks with strange trees as the stunning view of the city nears to the horizon where a Lusutupamian sun is slowly setting, bathing the office in a golden, dusky glow.

The alien that sat facing the President is as tall as the tallest person on Earth. It looked female and humanoid except for the fact that she has no hair, her hands are reptilian with three fingers and that she has large eyes: yellow irises with blue pupils. Yet even though with these, it actually transformed her into a beautiful creature. A fact perhaps enhanced by her clothes: a blue robe with strange patterns and shapes embroidered with golden thread.

If you had seen both of their faces back then, you would have known that _both_ of them had known that the other had a hard time.

"You - you are…" the President asked.

"Yes, I am an alien. Though in my eyes, _you_ are the alien."

"W – Where am I?"

"You are in Lusutupamia. My name is Luanna Illinorria. I think that you would already know about the air ripping itself and that strange creatures are coming through it."

"_Know_, I nearly lost my life! WHAT HAPPENED!?"

"Calm down, Mr. President. Apparently, some of your learned peoples created an experiment in a science facility called CERN. Unfortunately, the experiment ended in disaster as the experiment that they were doing instead created a dimensional rip. The ripping of the air that you saw was actually the ripping of the fabric of space-time, connecting to different worlds and dimensions and I might say, some of the portals were just at the wrong place and at the wrong time."

"So you're saying that those _things_ that attacked me and destroyed my house were only because of..." spat Charles Johnnson, his voice rising.

"I did not say that. True, it was one of your learned men that caused the Rip but it is also our creatures that partly destroyed your cities. Rest assured, Mr. President, my armada is already restoring order to your planet."

"Armada, you mean…"

"Do not worry, Mr. President, we will not attack your softbody race. If I found out that one my soldiers did any harm, then I will lock him up for twenty years immediately."

"What?"

"Never you mind, and –," but at the moment a high-pitched sound came from the desk. Luanna pressed a button on the desk and an alien voice, (is it a male?), spoke from the desk as if it was a telephone.

(_alien language: Givrel antananes gustaviana anatanu likoliaviana)_, said the voice.

(_Tesh du, tesh du.)_, answered Luanna. Then, she turned to the President.

"Mr. President, that voice was one of the generals of my armada. He just told me that everything on your planet is under control and almost every damage done there is almost repaired.

"T – Thank you." For the President is still surprised at the strange voice.

Then, a golden ray of sunlight struck the President in the eyes and he winced as the Grand Chairman looked at the stunning view of her planet's capital city. The parks and sidewalks down below are filled with hundreds of aliens and strange creatures walking and enjoying themselves as the Lusutupamian sun cast it's reddish – golden rays upon the city and into the grand office (The Rip hadn't reached there yet) .

"Ahhhh, sunset. Mr. President, I think that we should hold a proper contact tomorrow." Said Luanna, her eyes still looking at the sprawling vista down below.

"I think you're right. But how can I –,"

Luanna pressed another button on her desk and another portal appeared showing the restored White House. "I think we should meet tomorrow during the time as you call '1…o'clock'?"

"Alright." For both of them had found out that all the while they were talking almost like friends.

"See you tomorrow." Said Charles Johnnson as he walked through the portal just before it closed.

*

"Well done."

The entrance door to the office opened revealing Yuuko, Zipeau, Mehmed, and Dartand.

"Well done, Luanna. You did it." Said Yuuko.

"I was actually considering shouting for your advice a while ago, Yuuko."

"On the contrary , Luanna, you did very well as the first envoy to Earth."

"Speaking of Earth, you did agree that your armada will repair the damages in _our_ worlds." Said Zipeau.

"Of course. We are all partly responsible for this."

"Mehmed! Mehmed!" an alien guard ran into the office, his breath panting. "A strange creature is discovered heading towards your palace. We discovered it on our trackers. And…"

At the same time, Marya and Ahmed came in.

"Dad, dad, we know who it is !" said Ahmed.

"It's the Fullmetal Alchemist!" said Marya.

The entire office fell silent.

"It seems that we have a few stragglers in your world, Mehmed." Said Zipeau. "Looks like there's nothing we could do accept to meet them."

"Edward must be baffled and confused until his brains melt." Said Dartand.

"Oh, come on, then." Said the Grand Chairman as everybody left the grand office. The idea that someone from the anime universe appearing in their worlds, - (except for Yuuko Ichihara) -, let alone the Fullmetal Alchemist, is something that everybody, even the greatest ruler of a planet, would want to see.

*

Back in the White House…

"So, you didn't think about me!?" spat Charles Johnnson's wife, Michelle.

"I told you, there was this alien spacecraft and…"

"That's IT !!" shouted Michelle as she thought that her husband's explanation (Being alone with an alien woman) undoubtedly means that he has a mistress.

"I'LL NEVER FORGIVE YOU! NEVERRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!"

**SO, THAT'S IT FOR NOW. POOR MR. PRESIDENT. AND WHAT HAS THE FULLMETAL ALCHEMIST GOT HIMSELF INTO NOW ? OH WELL, GUESS WE HAVE TO WAIT FOR IT.**


	3. The Unexpected Guests

**THE UNEXPECTED GUEST(S)**

The Fullmetal Alchemist is running aimlessly in the Western Wild, A two – dimensional character in a three – dimensional world. his eyes looking everywhere at star clusters of luminous trees and bushes, of nebulas of glowing water plants in ponds and rivers, of galaxies of bioluminescent grasses, fields and wildflowers.

The dimensional world of Himenoptera is a strange place. The Western Wild mentioned earlier is actually the western part of the continent. Separated by the Uzain Cliffs from the rest of the world, the plants and animals there have adapted themselves in total isolation. This is also why the Western Wild is also called 'The Forest of Heaven'. During spring, the entire forest is a riot of color. During autumn, on the last day before winter, when the forest looked as if on fire, all the trees there will wither their leaves in a spectacular display. Finally, during the night, the entire trees and grasses will glow with such a display that it is very usual for the people living on the edge to wander across the fields and walk amongst the glowing trees in wonder.

Anyway, Edward Elric was running through the trees and flowers when the forest suddenly ended and the 300 meter tall Uzain Cliffs rose up in front of his eyes. As Edward looked at the cliffs, he saw that at the very top of it is what looked like a mansion that sat at the cliff's very edge, it's walls bleached white in the moonlight (it was nighttime here) . His day in Armestris had turned into an adventure in another world.

I shall not explain the story of how he got into Himenoptera because the full story would take too long. But to simplify it, it goes like this. Edward Elric and his brother Alphonsoe ran into Dinotopia, Earth - (Tokyo, and I won't tell you the reaction from the teenagers there) - , Mu Areare, back to Earth - (New York, where Edward accidentally blew up the torch of the Statue of Liberty) -, Lusutupamia – (Alphonsoe got separated and somehow ended up in the **lobby of the U.U.F. Uh Oh!**), and finally in Himenoptera, where Edward ended up in the Western Wild.

*

Meanwhile, in Lusutupamia…

'Ding! '

The glass elevator door opened and the Grand Chairman, Yuuko, the leaders of the Other Worlds, Marya and Ahmed walked into the grand lobby of the U.U.F. Headquarters where right in front of them, there stood a most curious sight.

In the middle of the polished stone floor and directly under the great domed ceiling, there stood twelve alien guards with strange guns on their hands surrounding a huge black container made of a strange metal. As the leaders started to walk towards the guards, the container shook and a voice was shouting from within in Japanese "Let me out! Let me out!"

"What is this?" Said Luanna to the guards.

"Your Honor and Your Majesties, we have apprehended a suspected troublemaker while all of you are discussing upstairs. We spotted a creature wearing fullmetal armour appearing in the Entrance Hall during the Rip and it was talking in a strange language when we questioned it. For fearing the creature would cause harm to all of you, we captured it and ever since then it has been shouting in its strange language." said the Captain of the Guard.

"May we see this creature?" asked Dartand.

The Captain then pressed a series of buttons on the control panel of the container and the door of the container quickly opened revealing the most unexpected of all things lurking inside it.

"Oh my…!" exclaimed Marya and Dartand.

They have the right to be shocked because inside the container, almost filling its small space is the Fullmetal Alchemist's brother, Alphonsoe Elric.

*

Back in Himenoptera, Edward managed to climb up to the mansion due to the founding of a series of staircases set into the cliff face. Now, as he is climbing step after step, Edward noticed that the mansion at the top looked bigger and bigger. Unknown to him, the mansion is actually the Topkapi Palace, home to the ruler of Himenoptera, Sultan Mehmed the Fifth, and his two children, Marya and Ahmed. It was when Edward almost reached the top of the cliff when he realized that the mansion was much, much, bigger than seen from the bottom.

The palace was three stories tall and was built from the finest red granite Himenoptera could ever offer. In some parts of the walls vines climbed up the walls and their beautiful flowers filled the air with delicious smells. A great glass dome adorned the roof filling the interior with moonlight. From the many windows Edward could see large halls and rooms and corridors filled with various objects.

Then, as Edward climbed even higher, he noticed something; some of the windows were broken and in the corridors and rooms, there were broken tables and chairs. Then, as Edward looked up, he could also see that there were also some glass panels that were missing from the glass dome.

*

"Molly, run!"

Molly Sloan ran for her dear life with her mother, Thalia, close behind her. Behind them, a soldier fired a shot from his gun and the bullet narrowly missed Thalia by the ear.

When news of the Dimensional Rip grabbed the world's headlines, the world's governments wanted information on the subject and so far, the only people that had gone into the Other Worlds are Molly Sloan and - (because of the cure brought by her daughter) - Thalia Sloan. The government's objective was to find out what lies beyond Planet Earth, even if it means interrogating, experimenting, and eventually killing Molly and her mother (It didn't help either that the phone lines were disconnected by the Rip and the world didn't hear Charles Johnnson objecting to the plan)

Because of this, Molly and Thalia had to escape from the hospital (the cure had healed Thalia a great deal by then), through Times Square, took a train on a subway station and now, in the darkness of the trees in Central Park. The plan almost went perfectly if it weren't for the two policemen who spotted the both of them running into the Park.

"Mother, look out!"

Thalia ducked under an overhanging branch of an oak tree when more shots were fired from the soldiers closing in behind them.

"Arrgh!"

"Molly!"

A bullet fired from one of the soldiers struck Molly on her left leg before she came to a stop near a small pond. Thalia raced to reach her daughter and before they knew it, the mother and child were surrounded by soldiers, their guns and weapons pointing towards them. Then, two of the soldiers parted to make way for a gruff, cruel looking man, Lieutenant Newmont.

"Come." Said he.

"Not a chance." Thalia replied.

"Very well then," said the lieutenant as he quickly pulled out a taser gun and pointed it towards the mother and child.

BOOM!!!!

A flash of light illuminated everything followed by a rush of wind as everybody looked to the sky to see the lines of a sphere forming in mid – air and in the middle of it, a UFO; The same UFO from Washington D.C. .It lowered towards the injured Molly and the stunned Thalia as the UFO shoots a beam of light and instantly, the mother and child were aboard. Then, after another deafening 'BOOM!' the UFO vanished, leaving the lieutenant and his soldiers gaping in wonder.

*

"Cccrrreeekkk!"

Edward Elric jumped when he heard that sound but was relieved when he saw that it was only coming from a window that is creaking. Ever since he finally reached the top of the cliff and found a door leading into the palace, the place has given him the creeps.

For one thing, even with the moonlight coming in from the huge windows and the great glass dome, there are still some parts of the Topkapi Palace that are bathed in shadows. There were dark corridors leading to who – knows – where and broken doors revealing murky black rooms beyond. There are lamps here and there, Edward realized, but some of them are broken and it looks like the palace is in a blackout. For the other, the palace floor is strewn with bits and pieces of everything. Broken glass, bits of wood, pieces of broken vases and many other things besides.

But even with all of his, Edward was still wondering on the marvelous architecture and craftsmanship of the palace. There were numerous paintings upon the walls and the walls themselves were carved with strange symbols, the result of Himenoptera's connection with Earth via a natural portal near the Arabian Peninsula (see The Dimensional Worlds page). As Edward began to look again where he is, his attention was then focused on a most strange sight.

At the very end of the corridor stood a most strange looking device which looks like a circle with a big hole in it. Strange symbols adorned it's surface and it stood on a metal plinth with a pedestal – looking control panel alongside it. What Edward didn't realize is that this is an alien portal machine (a gift from the Grand Chairman). To operate it, one would simply choose the number of worlds to go to on the control panel and with a push of a button and some electricity, a portal will be created to the selected world.

As Edward looked continued to examine it, the lamps in the palace started lighting up. The blackout on Himenoptera is over. With a soft humming, the ceiling lamps started to light up, filling the corridor with light as the space inside the portal disk began to shimmer and ripple. Someone, or something, is trying to get into the palace. What happened next was so astounding that Edward suddenly realized that his feet couldn't move.

The first person to appear through the portal was Marya and Ahmed, followed by their father, Sultan Mehmed the Fifth. And then came the High Chancellor of Dinotopia, Zipeau Stenesaurus, and the King of Vampiriana, Count Dartand the Third. And then came Yuuko Ichihara, talking to ten year old Molly Sloan – (whose left leg was healed completely) – and her mother Thalia Sloan. The Grand Chairman of the U.U.F., Luanna Himenoptera, was the second-last person in the group to cross through.

Everybody in the group was talking to one another and it was only when Ahmed and Marya both let out a loud gasp that everybody there suddenly realized that they weren't the only ones in the palace.

"Sorry for being late. It's just that - ," came a voice in Japanese.

Everyone turned around to see Alphonsoe Elric crossing through the portal and it was a few seconds before he realized that his own brother, Edward Elric, was staring in shock at him, his mouth opened.


End file.
